Love Will Last
by Skatergirl055
Summary: This takes place after the series finale. It has to do with Martin and Ruthies friendship. Im not good at summeries. Rated M for sexual content later on in the story and to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- This is my first EVER! Fanfiction. I never even wrote a poem lol. So Im sorry if its bad. Please give me all the help you can give me. 

Disclaimer- I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters or places.

We finally arrived at home. It had been a long summer for me in the RV. I was happy to be back in glenoak the home I had known for years. I hadn't spoken to T-bone in over two months. My last memory of him was when he got on the back of his father's motorcycle heading for the roads. He had promised to call me as soon as summer's end. I waited for him to call yet there were never any calls nor messages.  
When my family first started out on the road, I did not tell them what news Simon had. I wanted Simon to tell them. So when we reached Simon my family found out that he was engaged to be married to Cecilia his former love. I am very happy for Simon. I never really liked the idea of Rose and Simon and the thought of Simon and Cecilia made me happy. After watching Simon graduate dad decided to go on for a while but as the days grew longer, everyone decided that it was just too much for us and decided to go on home.  
I walked to my room and lay on the bed. Thoughts of T-bone came flushing to me at once. I had been thinking about him a lot more lately. "Is T-bone all right?" I thought to myself. "Is he the kind of guy I want to be with all my life? Do I love him?" these questions I kept asking myself. The thought of T-bone and me marrying each other made my stomach flip but not in a good way. I never understood why my stomach did this maybe it's because I really do love him a lot.

"Ruthie lunch is ready!" mom screamed from downstairs

"Im coming" I replied. I dragged myself downstairs. Downstairs mom had set out plates of sandwiches and brownies for everyone to eat on. I didn't feel much like eating but I know that if I didn't everyone would ask what was wrong.

I sat down to eat and right when I sat down. The phone rang. Dad looked at Mom annoyed. "Calls already and we just got here" he stated. Mom looked at him with an eyebrow raised and went to answer the phone

"Hello Camden Residence" Annie said into the phone

"Hi is Ruthie there?" a familiar voice asked

"T-bone is that you?" Annie gasped "It's nice to hear from you how are you doing?"

"Im doing great. Me and my dad are getting along good"

"Well that's good to hear Im gonna pass you onto Ruthie now you take care"

"Thanks Ms. Camden"

Ruthie had been overhearing the conversation and was anxiously waiting for her mom to give her the phone. As Annie handed her the phone though she motioned for her to take the call upstairs. Ruthie quickly grabbed the phone and walked upstairs. "T-bone" Ruthie exclaimed

"Ruthie hi"

"Where are you? How are you? Are you and your father doing ok?"

"Whoa slow down Ruthie" T-bone seemed amused "Your asking too many questions too fast"

"Im sorry it's just we haven't talked all summer I missed you"

"I missed you too but Ruthie there's something I have to tell you"

"What?"

"mmm I don't know how to tell you this"

"What T-bone spit it out"

"I kinda told my father that I would move in with him"

"What...Why? Just kinda tell him you made a mistake"

"But that's the thing I do want to stay with him," There was a long pause "Ruthie are you there?"

"T-bone how could you do this to me we had plans this year"

"Ruthie Im sorry it's just I want to really get to know my father well at least I think he is my father"

"But why do you want to do that now? I mean he's been gone most of your life anyway"

"Ruthie I thought you'd understand I've never had that fatherly figure like you have and I think this is a good chance to get to know my roots"

"Fine then T-bone get to know your roots see if I care"

"Ruthie we wouldn't have stayed together anyway"

"Everyone is always saying that ugggg you don't know how stuff is going to turn out"

"Look Ruthie I have to go Ill call you later ok?"

"No don't call me later don't EVER call me again!" and with that she hung up the phone


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters or places. **

**Authors note- Im sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer as the story progresses. Please Review I would love to hear some feedback and ideas**

**Chap. 2**

Ruthies POV

I knew everyone listening because when I ran upstairs to my room they just let me be. I sat at the edge of my bed and cried. I don't know what was getting to me. I know T-bone just broke up with me, but how come I don't care? Im crying yet I don't care he broke up with me. I tried to process all of this in my mind. I know I didn't like T-bone. I mean I liked him but as a friend, I never loved him. I wanted things to go fast but why? Why did I want T-bone so close to me when I didn't feel a connection there? But inside I knew what it was. I knew all along that the reason why I could not fall in love with T-bone is because of Martin. I loved Martin. I thought he was the one. When he got Sandy pregnant my whole world crashed down on me, but when he came back and we kissed, I really thought he would love me. But who was I kidding? I mean Ordinary, brown haired, brown eyed, Short, Ruthie Camden against tall blonde headed perfect Jane.

As I thought about Jane and him, I started to think about that one night when I made the most important decision I ever had to make and that decision was the wrong decision. I remember it like it was yesterday

**Flashback**

_"Martin your not in love with me I really am like a sister to you, and when you do find the right woman to be with Ill be happy to babysit for you ok"_

_"But all this time you've been like wanting to go out with me and now that I want to go out with you"_

_"It's too late, I found someone else"_

_"for now but your 17 maybe you'll change your mind"_

_"I can't I have his name tattooed on my back"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"I don't know it was an impulse a bad impulse it was the stupidest thing I ever did in my life"_

_"So your staying with him because of a stupid mistake"_

_"He is staying with me, were staying together, and if were lucky we will be together for the rest of our lives"_

_"Well his mother is you know"_

_"I know and despite how she treated him and who she is the fact that he treats me and other women so respectively it just amazes me, he amazes me, Im in love with T-bone_

_"So you don't think you'll be taking off for Scotland next year when you graduate"_

_"If I go I am dragging T-bone with me, he loves Scotland I mean there's a whole world out there, a whole world that I want to see and I want to see it with him, maybe we will go somewhere we've never been for college or maybe well take a year off after highschool and just travel together I don't know what will happen but I know how I feel"_

_"Well someday I hope to find a woman that feels the same way about me"_

_we Hugged_

_"Bye Martin"_

_"Bye Ruthie_

**End flashback**

Why did I do that? Who am I kidding I know exactly why I did that. I wanted to get Martin back for what he did to me. I wanted to break his heart the way he broke mine two times. Maybe I shouldn't have done that? I also didn't want to fall in his trap again. I loved him when he told me this but I didn't want to get my heart broken by him for the third time. When I told him I was in love with T-bone and I saw the hurt expression in him I felt bad and I was surprised. I didn't love T-bone. I loved Martin. When I talked about T-bone and I traveling different places together, my stomach was churning the whole time. I mean I could not stand being with him for so long a time. After we hugged, I realized that would be the last time I would get to speak to Martin. I said "Bye Martin" and when he told me Bye I felt disced. I don't know why I did but I did. Was it because I felt he didn't try hard enough to win my love? Maybe he was just testing himself to see if he really loved me. Now that T-bone is history, I wish I had never made that foolish mistake. I wish I could take back time and tell Martin that I love him and he is the only one for me not stupid T-bone. Why did I tell him ⌠ If we were lucky we could spend all our lives together? Was I trying to make him jealous? I don't know but all I know is I miss Martin. He was my best friend, my protector, and most importantly my true love. But now it's too late. I screwed up my chance with him and I have to move on. Here it goes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters or places**

**Authors Note- This chapter is Martins POV. I am going to try and update this story alot. Please leave some reviews with your thoughts and what I should do next**

**Chap 3**

Martins POV

It has been one long summer I thought to myself as I sat on my couch. I had been practicing for baseball all summer. I think I've gotten way better because I put all my work into playing. In 30 minutes I will have to go back down to Glenoak to visit my son. I Martin Brewer am a dad. It is still weird for me. I love my son more than anything in the world but I don't see myself as a parent. When I first found out, I was going to be a parent I did what I always do. I ignored the situation. I thought that if you ignored something things will start to get back to normal. But ignoring the fact that im going to be a father is something you just can't ignore. So when Erin was born I come to realization that I would have to take responsibility and be a man. So I moved away from Glenoak and moved to my own apartment near Sandy and Erin. But when I moved there was one thing I always thought of and tried to keep out of my mind. That one thing was a person. That person was Ruthie Camden. I sat up countless hours just thinking of Ruthie. I thought I only thought of her as a sister when I was at Glenoak but I realize now that I just said that to myself. I liked Ruthie a lot. She meant a lot to me. The one night I replay in my mind is the night I told Ruthie I got Sandy pregnant. That night was horrible. Ruthie thought I loved her and I did lead her on. The truth was I did love her. When She kept hitting me that night it felt horrible. My whole world went crashing down. My heart ached for Ruthie and I just wanted to hold her and take her hurt away. I held her that night. That night I came to realize I really do love Ruthie, but I had Sandy now. I had to act as though Ruthie was someone I only loved as a family member. I remember being jealous of the many guys in Ruthies life. Those guys took Ruthie for granted. Those stupid guys. Vincent he got on my nerves. Why would someone dump a beautiful, smart ,nice girl? But then I would be a hypocrite to say anything about the other guys. I mean I took Ruthie for granted.

I remember talking to Jane that night and finding out that T-bone and Ruthie had split. He had broken up with her. I was so excited that I called Ruthie and told her I would pick her up and take her to school the next morning. I took Ruthie to school and we hung out. It was as if we were reliving the past. But there was something different. I felt weird. I don't know what it was but I still didn't want to admit to liking Ruthie Camden. So I kissed Jane the same night Ruthie and I kissed. Jane's kiss was nothing like Ruthie's kiss. Ruthie's kiss made my heart jump and electricity flow through my body. When Ruthie told me she found out, I felt bad, for I had broken Ruthies heart two times. When I went home, I thought about Ruthie as much as I think about her now. I can still remember that night at the hospital when I told Ruthie I liked her and T-bone ruined it.

**Flashback**

_"Ruthie"_

_"Please Martin you don't have to say anything all right"_

_"Believe me I do, Ruthie I lived at your house, you were like a little sister to me and then you grew up, and then I grew up and Sandy and I had a baby, well at least I tried to grow up, and I tried to do the right thing and Marry Sandy it's what I felt I should do I love my son and Id do anything for him and I really do care about her but my heart was just never really in it, and that's maybe why I screwed up, I guess I really had never had wanted anything to work out and whatever chance I had with her with a relationship a romantic relationship, well I screwed that up"_

_"Isn't this a conversation you should be having with Sandy"_

_"That's ugh kind of funny because I've had this conversation with Sandy this was our Conversation last weekend when she told me she was marrying Jonathon the doctor she has been going out with, but we didn't talk like you and I talk it was more of . . . ugh . . . more of a lecture from her than a conversation"_

_"You're all over the place what are you trying to say to me and whatever it is you should start with an apology for not telling me that you were also dating Jane"_

_"Im sorry, I am, I like Jane she's really attractive but not as attractive as you Im really physically attracted to you and it feels incredibly awkward saying that and also I can't talk to Jane the way I talk to you and I think that if we can just start over, if we can agree to date each other and not date anyone else and you can let me be more than a friend I think we can be really good together"_

_"What"_

_"I keep trying to treat you like a friend or like a sister but you're older now Im older and I don't see you that way, we did kiss"_

_"yeah we did"_

When she said that I had hope, that shed forgive me and say she wanted to date me. But then T-bone showed up. He ruined the moment. I let him know that I was interested in Ruthie and he still went for her. What does she see in T-bone? If only I tried harder in the car. Im so stupid. She liked me and I knew it but I didn't take my chance. Then she told me she was in love with T-bone. When she said that my heart felt as though ten million daggers pierced through it. Te idea of Ruthie being with someone other than me is hard to believe. I don't trust T-bone one bit. Not only the thought of them holding hands but sleeping together. I mean I know Ruthie is a sexual being and that she may not want to wait for marriage like her other siblings. I have a feeling that T-bone wont try and stop her either. I kinda always thought that Ruthie and I would share our first time together. But I had to screw that up and sleep with Sandy.

Rose introduced Sandy and I. I was young and Sandy was HOT. When we were in her room and making out it felt right. I was scared and I had no condom on me. She told me that I didn't need to worry because she was having her cycle. She laughed at my innocence, but afterwards I felt weird. I liked her but I didn't love her. I still can't believe I did that. Why did I go against my morals? When I came home and saw Ruthie I felt like she knew what happened. I felt like a cheater. Ruthie and I were not dating but I felt ashamed. Then Sandy came back and the rest is history.

I had been thinking for more than 40 minutes when I realized that I was gonna be late. Sandy is going to be mad. Wait she won't be mad because she is with Jonathon. I took my time getting my keys because I knew that when I get to Glenoak I would have to see Ruthie and T-bone being all lovey dovey. I stepped out of the door and went to my car. Then I looked at my mirror and with a big sigh said "Glenoak here I come"

**Next Chapter Ruthie and Martin see each other for the first time in two months.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**-I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters or places 

**Authors note**- I haven't been getting much reviews. Only from two fans Whom I adore! Thanks for the support you two you know who you are Ill try to update as soon as I can like once every three days or more

Ruthie POV

I was still sitting on my bed when my mother came in. "Ruthie honey are you ok?" She said worriedly "what did you and T-bone talk about?"

"Nothing mom" I replied annoyed

"Then why are you up in your room sulking?"

"He broke up with me ok I guess I wasn't good enough for him"

"Oh Im sorry sweetie"

"Its ok like he said It wouldn't have lasted"

"He is sure missing out on someone great and he will realize that" my mom said hugging me

"Thanks mom" I smiled

"Why don't you come down and eat some brownies, Mack has already gulped down most of them"

"Ok mom I will be down there in a little while." I smiled

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

I guess she thought I was feeling sad over the break up but it was because of Martin. I wonder how he is doing right now? Has he moved on? When I think of Martin, I always have butterflies. I crushed on him for so long. I remember how he used to get jealous with different guys. At least I think he was jealous. Maybe he was really just being like an overprotective brother like he said he was being and I was just thinking of our "love" like a cheesy romance movie. When he first came into my life, I was thinking of him as a friend but as the days grew longer he became my best friend. The friend I could trust and tell anything. Well almost anything. Then I really started falling for him. I broke the most important rule, which was to never fall in love with your best friend. I make up stories of us two at night. I think about how if we were together how we would make love for the first time. I used to think we would get married and that we would be each other first. But I guess I was no match for the all so beautiful Sandy. I wish I had Martin's baby. I mean not at this age but somewhere down the road. If Martin and I had a child, our child would be very pretty. Why am I thinking of children with Martin? There's no chance with us no more. I messed that up when I told him I loved T-bone. I was wrong. VERY WRONG!

I looked at myself in the mirror. My mascara was all over my face and my hair was a mess. I quickly cleaned that up and pulled my hair up in a bow just like the one I had when T-bone broke up with me the first time. I am going to start fresh. I Ruthie Camden will never cry over another boy again. Im going to lift my head high and march down them stairs and show them that I don't cry over guys. Ill go back to school and enjoy my senior year. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and smiled at myself

I walked down the steps with my head held high and a smile plastered on my face. I went through the kitchen and went into the living room. But when I opened the door to the living room who I saw was more than I could take. It was none other than Martin Brewer. I looked at him and at the same time he looked at me. "Martin?" I whispered "Ruthie"

"Martin what..What are you doing here"

"I came to pick up Erin but apparently he has already left with Sandy and Jonathon"

"Oh" I looked at my parents

"Well Martin were just going to go get some rest now" My dad said tiredly "Your welcome to sleep in the garage apartment tonight" He hugged Martin

"Thanks" Martin smiled

My parents went upstairs and I just sat down. I didn't know what to say to Martin. He looked so good tonight. He had on faded jeans and a gray T-shirt. His grey eyes sparkling. We sat for like five minutes in silent until Martin finally decided to speak "So Ruthie where is T-bone?"

"Oh yeah mmm..He's with his father still" I said a little embarrassed

"Oh when is he coming back"

"actually he's not coming back he decided to stay with his father something about reconnecting something like that"

"oh"

"yep"

"so . . . "

"How has your summer been" I said "Good been practicing a lot lately how did your RV trip go"

"It was boring, I didn't have any privacy at all"

"Ruthie always needs her privacy" Martin laughed breaking the weirdness that was going on.

"Martin that's not funny" I laughed "Hey do you want to go to the promenade with me tonight"

"Tonight"

"Yes but strictly as friends"

"Yes as friends"

"ok so tonight the promenade"

"tonight"

"well Ruthie I guess Ill see you tonight"

"Ok bye Martin"

We were about to hug like we normally do when were leaving each other but it felt awkward so we just looked at each other. After he left mom and dad came down. I know that they were listening because mom was smiling from ear to ear.

"So Ruthie what did you and Martin talk about?" she asked

"Oh nothing mom just that were planning on going to Las Vegas and getting hitched"

"Ruthie"

"Im just kidding, we are going to go to the promenade tonight but only as friends"

"Friends huh"

"Yes friends I guess he made it clear he's not interested any more" I went upstairs.

I went into my room like I always do when I want to think. Why did he say strictly as friends? That kinda made me feel bad. He's not interested me anymore, and he made that clear. I lost my chance. Now we are back to being good old buddies who don't even hug any more. Martin looked so good today. I missed Martin. His muscular body and nice smile. But I have to start getting ready. Tonight is the night that I will really get to talk to Martin. I got to look pretty tonight. Time to take a shower. I walked to the bathroom

After my long hot shower I got dressed in a Light brown halter top and a blue jean mini skirt. I put on some light brown flats but changed my mind and put on some ugg boots that I had bought. They were light brown and very cute. I put on a necklace and dangling white earrings. I couldn't decide what to do with my hair so I let it hang loose.

After applying some lip gloss and a little mascara I checked myself again and headed downstairs. When I went downstairs, my whole family was standing in the kitchen. Lucy was holding Savannah and Kevin was standing next to her. My mom and dad were next to Sam and David smiling. Even Happy was looking amused."What are you all doing here?" I said annoyed

"We just come over for dinner" Lucy answered

"Then where is the dinner?"

"Oh yeah good question" Lucy said embarrassed

"Were ordering take out tonight" mom replied

Before I had a chance to say anything someone knocked on the kitchen door. I knew it was Martin because he always preferred to come in that way. I quickly fixed my hair and told everyone to go in the living room and that I would be back by 10. I answered the door and there stood Martin. He looked so cute tonight. His muscular arms were showing through his black shirt and he was smiling. I smiled and said to myself "tonight is going to be perfect"

**_Next chapter_**-Were going to get the families POV on the Martin and Ruthie relationship. Then well go on to the "friend" outing. Or I might do that on another chapter it depends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**-I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters or places 

**Authors note**- Thanks for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them.

_David's POV_

After Ruthie left with Martin everyone decided to go into the living room. Momma told us to go to bed so we went upstairs, but when we heard everyone talking we felt left out so we decided to go downstairs and listen to what everyone was saying.

"This reminds me of my first date with you Kevin" Lucy smiled

"This isn't a date Lucy it's a friendly outing" Kevin said laughing and holding up his hands in quotation marks around the word Friendly outing.

"awww It's just so sweet " Lucy said

"I just really hope they talk things out tonight" dad said

"I love Martin and I know he would be good to Ruthie" mom smiled

"I could already see their wedding and Ruthie coming up the altar" Lucy smiled

"Actually maybe I should go and check on them" Kevin looked at Erik

"No Kevin" Lucy looked sternly at Kevin

"No I really should because we never know how Martin is I mean he did get one girl pregnant" Kevin looked worried now "Actually what makes all you think that Ruthie and Martin will not have sex"

"Kevin" Lucy spit out with a mad look

"Im just saying they're two young adults and you all know how it's like to be at that age" Kevin looked around at everyone

"We will just have to trust Ruthie and know that she knows right from wrong." Erik said looking unconvinced

"Erik I know what your thinking and I know my Ruthie she would never do that before she got married" Annie said looking at Lucy for back up

"I don't know mom I mean you have seen the recent changed in Ruthie, and Martin certainly wouldn't object" Kevin looked at Annie

"OH MY GOD Kevin your so just blind firstly Martin really likes Ruthie as we all could see! Secondly I think he would respect her decision, and thirdly Martin knows not to take it to far." Lucy screamed at Kevin

"Calm down Lucy"Annie patted her back

"No I wont calm down Kevin over here is making it seem like Ruthie is going to come back here pregnant" She looked at Kevin and crossed her arm

"No Im not Luc, It's just that I don't know if I can trust Martin as much as I am supposed to" Kevin looked at Lucy

"Well he does seem to have change" Erik looked at Annie

"He did call you and ask a way to get Sandy to sleep with him" Annie finally seemed convinced

"MOM!" Lucy looked at Annie

"But he did, didn't he?"Annie looked at Lucy with confidence

"Yes he did" Lucy looked down

"And well he didn't say no to Sandy when they first had sex" Kevin pointed out "And what makes us think he is going to say No when Ruthie starts taking things in her own hands?" Kevin looked at Lucy

"Maybe we should go down there?" Kevin looked at Erik

"Annie?" Erik looked at Annie for approval

"Yes go down there but be discreet because every time you two snoop around you always get caught" Annie smiled

"Ok Hon, I will be back in a few" Erik kissed her cheek

"I have no part in this" Lucy said looking at Kevin

"Ok honey sure you dont" Kevin looked at Lucy and kissed her forehead

"I dont" Lucy gave her pout face Kevin laughed as he put on his jacket and gave Lucy one more kiss on her forehead.

Erik walked out with Kevin and they looked at each other "Here we go again" they laughed

Inside the house Annie and Lucy are still sitting down "Momma I really think that Ruthie is going to get mad at them" Lucy looked worried.

"That's why she won't find out." Annie looked at Lucy

"But don't you Trust Martin, wasn't it you telling us what a nice young man he is?"

"Yes I like Martin he is a fine young man and someone that I want to see Ruthie end up with"

"Then why don't you trust him"

"I do honey it's just more complicated then that"

"Then make it uncomplicated"

"Look Lucy Ruthie had been crushing on Martin for like two years and Martin well I knew that he started to like Ruthie but just didn't do anything because he knew that she was too little and he was too mature"

"Actually mom if you think about it Ruthie was a lot more mature then than she is now"

"let me finish, well when you put together a young vulnerable girl with a young man that the girl considers being the best thing in the world you never know what's going to happen"

"That's right and she wanted to be with T-bone so what was I thinking when I said she wouldn't want to be with Martin"

"Well see now you don't seem so convinced that Martin is that perfect picture of innocence no more do you"

"No"

"Don't you remember how you and Kevin were when you two first started dated"

Lucy looked down at her feet "Yes I do, I think I should just go home right now mom"  
Annie nodded her head and Lucy went outside. Instead of going inside her house she reached her car door and pulled out some keys. She opened the door and headed off in the direction of the promenade.

We were at the bedroom window looking at Lucy when she left. "Where do you think she's going?" I said

"I don't know! Maybe to spy on Ruthie just like Kevin and daddy's doing?" Sam looked at me

"I think she is"

"Why don't they like Martin"

"I don't know he is fun and cool"

"I know and Ruthie likes him" we both laughed

"She really likes him" I said

"I hope she marries him"

"Me too" We both looked out the window again and looked at each other This is going to be a weird night I thought to myself

**Authors Note**-Sooorry the chapter was so sucky. I was trying to hurry up with it.  
I will make the next chapter longer and try and make it more realistic. As the chapters go on it will get more excited. I have already thought up some stuff.

**Next Chapter**--Ruthie and Martins "friendly outing." How will it go? Is Ruthie and Martin dating? You will see in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry that I have not updated. I never have time. School is starting back next week so I will have more time lol I know that sounds weird but true. I will have a new chapter up asap! 


End file.
